Minerva Orland
Summary Minerva Orland (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she leaves Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartaros,where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). After being rescued by Sting and Rogue she rejoins Sabertooth. Powers and stats Tier: 7-B Name: Minerva Orland | 'Neo' Minerva Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage | Demon Powers and abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed and Reactions, Magic, Teleportation (of others as well), Temperature Control Attack Potency: City level | Probably a little bit higher Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (atack of Erza with stongest armor didn't kill her) | Possibly higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters with offensive spells, several kilometers with teleportation at least Intelligence: High, user of dirty but effective tactics Weaknesses: Overcomfident | Probably can't use magic in that form Notable Techniques: * Territory: Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. This has been used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques with little to no effort. It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was nowhere near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy from the edge of the water orb towards her direct line of attack during Naval Battle. She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location. It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwater or creating explosions. ** Ih Ragdo (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Minerva does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements. * Yagdo Rigora (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): A secondary Magic, Minerva casts this by chanting the incantation "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, which conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body that creates a powerful blast.This Magic is one of eighteen referred to as the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. * Enhanced Strength: Minerva possesses an above average physical strength as she could easily lift Lucy Heartfilia with a single hand after defeating her at Naval Battle. * Enhanced Magic Power: Minerva possesses a very high amount of Magic Power: she was able to produce a spell that completely blocked Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques without breaking a sweat; she brutalized Lucy for a near non-stop ten minutes with her Magic; even after confronting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, despite having unleashed her ominously devastating Yagdo Rigora, she did not look tired in the least. When used, her Magic Power could be felt throughout the entire Crocus, all the way to the stadium, as noted by Chapati Lola and Yajima. When exerted, her Magic Power is purple in color. * Acrobatic Skills: Minerva has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. She has demonstrated the ability to, with the use of her Magic, appear from thin air and, while twisting in the air, throw both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi and still be able to land perfectly on both feet. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Minerva possesses considerable skill in bare-handed fighting, kneeing Lucy in the ribs right after teleporting her. Furthermore, she was able to parry the slashes of both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi intercepting them with her hands, albeit shielded by her Magic. After using her Magic to swap places with Erza, she was able to deal a powerful kick to her, sending her crashing into a remnant of Cube. Key: Human | Demon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier 7 Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists